To Ride on the Wings of the Hawk
by imriel452
Summary: To Ride on the Wings of the Hawk is following the life of Artur Paendrag Tanreall, from when he proposes to Amaline to his death, his troubles and tribulations when founding an empire, and also when the very people he loved leave him. ALso when the very p
1. Default Chapter

To Ride on the Wings of the Hawk.

Chapter One 

Artur dodged the blade of his opponent as he lunged at him. The mark of a heron stood out on the blade, and Artur was doing his best to avoid its blade. The twenty-five year old prince of Shandalle was sweating like he had never sweat before. This was the hardest his master had ever trained him. He was tiring rapidly, even though he still fended off the blade point, as he had done for the last hour and a half. Before long, his master had disarmed Artur and knelt beside the young Prince.

"You have done well today, Artur. Although Shandalle is not the biggest of kingdoms, one day, you will lead the armies of our land onto victory." Artur Paendrag Tanreall stood up and thanked his tutor and friend. Then he saw his father on the steps that lead from the courtyard into the Palace of Shandalle.

"Artur, if you would be so bold as to wash before the dance tonight, I would be very grateful. You never know who may be there tonight." Myrdin Paendrag Maregore smiled, and his eyes glinted wickedly. "Maybe even the young Lady Amaline Tagora will be there. Possibly." Artur rushed off into the Palace, slamming the sword back into its scabbard. Myrdin smiled. It was obvious that Artur had fallen in love with Amaline. They had known each other for little over two years, and now, well, Myrdin hoped he would live to see his first grandchild. He felt the gold band set with black jet that lay just over his eyes. The crown of Shandalle had been made on the orders of the first king of Shandalle, during Free Year 117, just under eight centuries ago. It had been with his family ever since that long ago age and he hoped that it would stay in the family. He had spoken to the parents of Amaline. They were old friends of Mailinde and himself. They had agreed that if Artur asked Amaline, they could wed. Myrdin smiled to himself. He fingered the ring in his pocket that his wife Mailinde gave him. Now he had to find and talk to his son.

Artur was running around his chambers like a rabid dog, jumping at the slightest sound. He was thinking of how he would ask Amaline to marry him, when he heard a knock at the door. His father walked in.

"Father, I must ask your advice on something. I..." He stopped as Myrdin pushed a gold ring into his left hand.

"Artur, this was the ring I gave to your mother on the day I asked her to marry me in the year 900. Your mother and I have talked it over, and she wants you to give this to Amaline. You see, we are able to see when something is wrong with you, my son, and we also know when you are in love. It is just the way I was around your mother when I was your age." Artur smiled and placed the ring in his pocket. "Thank you, Father. This does mean it a lot to me. Amaline means a lot to me, and I do wish to marry her, and if possible, I want to provide you with a grandchild to secure the succession for house Paendrag." Artur blushed a bit at this as Myrdin smiled broadly.

"Artur, my son. Hope I will live long enough to see my first grandchild." He put a hand over the shoulder of his son "Are you ready for tonight?" Artur nodded, and with this, Myrdin opened the door, and he bowed, laughing as his said "Well, young prince, let us see if we can get you a wife this eventide."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Artur sat at the high table where he and his family sat, along with some chosen guests. He was staring at the doors that lead out into the city of Shandalle, the capital of the country. His father whispered "Do not worry so much, my son. Amaline will be here tonight, I promise you" into his ear. Artur relaxed a bit after hearing his father said that, but only a bit. The gold ring in his pocket felt like a band of ice, and it was getting colder and heavier as each minute passed. He was getting a lump in his throat, and he grabbed a goblet of wine, and drunk it quickly. Myrdin whispered into his wife's ear.

"Methinks that our son is getting slightly nervous, don't you think?" he chuckled a bit, as he watched Artur fidget in his chair. Mailinde gazed at her husband disapprovingly. "Myrdin, why don't you just tell him what you arranged? It would calm our son down, and make me feel better in myself."

"Mailinde, my heart, do you not find it amusing to see our son in love so deeply? As I recall, I was like that when I asked you to marry me." Mailinde and Myrdin smiled.

As the last of the guests walked into the Hall, Artur noticed that Amaline was not there, and nor were her parents. He slumped in his chair dejectedly. Then he saw the last person walk into the Hall, and take off her cloak.

Amaline Tagora stood there, in a gown of pale green silk. Her brown hair and green eyes shone in the firelight, and she had a glimmer of a smile on her face. Her hair was not held back by one of her tiaras, which was how she usually wore it, but loose, flowing down her back. She walked up to the table where Artur and his parents sat, and curtsied formally to them all.

"Your highnesses, Prince Artur," she seemed to say this with fondness in her voice "I am sorry that I am late, Prince Artur, but I was told that I was to be the last guest to walk into this hall. As a noble, I have to follower the orders of my…" Artur cut her off, as he looked at his father, who was trying to smother a laugh.

"Father! You…asked the Lady Amaline…to come in last?" Myrdin nodded, laughing quietly. "It was worth all the gold in Shandalle to see you, my son. Now, I believe that you wanted to ask this good lady something?" Amaline looked at him, with her head on one side, smiling. As Artur fumbled in his pocket for the ring, he thought to himself.

"Light, why do she make me so nervous and be so beautiful?" As he found it, his father banged his goblet down on the table. The music stopped playing. The people stopped dancing. It was as if the whole world had stopped so he could ask Amaline this question. Artur stepped down from the High Table and went to hold both of Amaline's hands in his own.

"Amaline, I have known you for the past two years now, and ever since I met you, I was in love with you. Since that day, my love for has never waned, but increased, and I was wondering if whether or not you would do me the honour of accepting to marry me?" He then pulled out his mother's engagement ring, and looked at her.

"No…" she started, but Artur cut in. "But I thought…"

"Let me finish." Said Amaline. "No question have I ever been asked have I had a more certain answer. Artur Paendrag Tanreall, I accept your proposal." The cheers that shook the hall drowned out any other sound, as Artur and Amaline kissed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Artur and Amaline married on Sunday in the year 937, and the reception that was given after the wedding was one that would never be seen ever again in history. Myrdin and Mailinde insisted that they paid for half of everything, and even though Amaline's parents tried to decline this gesture, Myrdin insisted. They were the Royal Family of Shandalle after all. No one really disobeyed the King. Not even the in-laws. He also gave the servants three gold crowns each as a token of his happiness, and also as a thank you for all the work that they had done. Mailinde and Genara, Amaline's mother both agreed that Myrdin did throw the money around a bit, but as he said to Amaline just after the wedding.

"I never was graced with a daughter by blood. Now I am graced with a daughter by marriage. I hope that you will look upon me as your second father." Amaline dressed in a robe of sea green and sky blue silk threw her arms around the shocked King of Shandalle.

"Thank you, my father. I will always look upon you as my second father, and as my family." Then Artur appeared, dressed in the red and gold of House Paendrag, with the Stag on his chest.

"Congratulations, my son. You have found yourself a wonderful wife, who is not also caring and beautiful, but not worried to flatter an old man."

"Father, you are still stronger than any man in your kingdom, and you are right. Amaline here is the only woman I could ever wish for." And Amaline kissed him on the lips.

"Oh be quiet, husband. You embarrass me."

"Husband. I like the sound of that."

"You won't after fifteen or twenty years," smiled Myrdin, "it'll feel like a ball and chain round all your limbs." And with that, he led Artur and Amaline to the carriage that would take them to the Royal Palace where the reception was.

Artur and Amaline danced with the rest of the couples, and Artur danced with Genara and Amaline with Myrdin.

"Your ladyship, I would thank you for letting me marry your daughter." Artur said to Genara.

"Your ladyship? Artur, we are family now. My name is Genara, please call me by it. As for letting you marry Amaline, it was not just down to Hertlain and I. Your parents both saw what was there between the two of you, and we spoke frequently. It seemed that when you had not seen each other for a month or so, you would not eat, or sleep, and when you saw each other again, well, it was like you were two completely different people. But now, well, that will never happen again. Welcome into House Tagora, Artur."

"Thank you, Genara."

At the High Table, Mailinde and Hertlain, Amaline's father were speaking as old friends do.

"So Mailinde, do you think it was wise what we did?"

"Hertlain, you and I were brought up together with Myrdin and Genara, and it wasn't just that Genara and I were cousins, but we stayed in touch, as friends should. Now we have a connection that can never be broken."

"You speak wisely as usual, my old friend. As I remember you used to dance very well."

"It is lucky that some things in life never change." Mailinde said with a smile, as she got up and accepted Hertlain's arm. As they danced, Hertlain said, "It is lucky that some things in life do change. If they did not, we may not have had our wonderful children. Let us hope that they will never have to face war like we have done in our lifetimes."

"They will become King and Queen of Shandalle when the Creator wills it, Hertlain. They will have to know fighting, or they will lose what is theirs by right. Anyway, it is a wedding, let us not talk of such sombre things. Let us dance instead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Twenty-two months later.)

Amaline walked into the rooms that she and Artur shared in the Palace of Shandalle. Artur looked up. Tears streaked her face.  
"What is wrong, my love"  
"Mother and father have both died of the Black Fever this morning. I just received a messenger this morning. They died in each other's arms. The servants who found them thought that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but then they saw the black blotches on their faces. Artur, they are dead…" Amaline broke down in Artur's arms, crying and screaming. Artur shed silent tears. Genara and Hertlain were two true friends of his and his parents, and they would be sorely missed. But he had to care for Amaline now. Sharing his grief with her would only burden her more. Myrdin came up into the rooms. He was gaunt now. He eyes were sunk in, and his legs looked so feeble that they would not be able to support the great frame of his body. His voice was weaker now than it was at the wedding. He was fading. He stared at Artur.  
"Is it as I fear, my son? Have my old friends finally gone to the Creator?" Amaline looked up at her father-in-law and nodded her head, then wept even more. Myrdin embraced them both.  
"Hush, child. We are all shocked by their loss, none more so than me. Hertlain was one of great power; I am surprised that he hung on this long. May the Creator bless your souls, Genara and Hertlain. You are now head of House Tagora, my daughter, as well as the Princess of Shandalle. I will leave you to mourn in peace. I must break the tragedy to Mailinde.  
As Myrdin left, and he closed the doors, he heard Amaline cry out her parents' names. He wept himself, a rare occurrence for the King of Shandalle. He knew that the Black Fever was rapidly spreading through the Kingdom. He knew that Shandalle was going to be weakened by this epidemic. He walked down the corridors to the rooms of his and Mailinde's. She was sitting by the window, reading a book.  
"Mailinde, I come bearing tragic news"  
Mailinde looked up from her book. She stared at Myrdin with her dark green eyes. "What is it"  
"Genara and Hertlain. They died of the Black Fever this morn. I found Amaline crying in Artur's arms. Artur was crying as well, but he did not want Amaline to see. He wants to be there for her now"  
Mailinde looked up at her husband and stood up. "Myrdin, even as we speak, the Black Fever spreads through our kingdom. It does not matter who it affects. Whether or not they are rich or poor, the lowest kitchen servant to the parents of the Princess of Shandalle. The Creator will take us all into his arms one day. The questions that we need to ask are "when?" "How?" "Why?" and "where?" I feel that the Creator will call me to him before long, and I will be ready for him." Myrdin cradled Mailinde in his arms. "Should we tell Artur that we show symptoms of the Black Fever, my love?" Mailinde shook her head. "Amaline has just lost one set of parents, Myrdin, my husband. We do not want her to know that she is going to lose another set. However, they must be prepared to rule. After we are gone, they will be King and Queen, may the Creator watch over their reign"  
"May the Creator watch over them as well. We do not have the strength or the capability to watch and protect them down. It is all in his hands." 


End file.
